


Sleeping Arrangements

by BuffyRowan



Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: M/M, happy moments with the crew, it's the little details, my mind is a strange place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Kane sleeps closest to the door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Because as I watched, I got caught on the weirdest little details, and this was one of them. Because Kane was up and walking before any of the others were even sitting up, and of course there had to be a reason he was sleeping closest to the door. (Other than necessary camera angles)

Having to be on board six hours before the rest of the crew sucked, but Brett figured that getting first pick of berth in the sleep chamber was a decent enough trade. He and Parker had finished the prelaunch checklist, and headed back up to see if any of the others were on board yet, say hello. From the voices in the room, Brett figured almost everyone was aboard.

Since he didn't recognize the guy, he assumed it had to be the science officer, a guy he'd never worked with before. The guy was moving to claim the berth first inside the door on the right, but Brett spoke up, "Hey, buddy, do us all a favor and go one more in? Parker already claimed the other berth by the door, so we need to keep this one open."

The guy barely reacted, just moved one berth over. Unless something drastic changed once they were off-planet, Brett was going to say that this guy wouldn't be the type he'd be dreaming of killing, but he also wouldn't be friends with. Brett was glad to see Lambert, and happy to see she'd taken the berth on his other side. She turned to the other woman, "Ripley, if you don't mind, take the berth next to Ash? That'll put Dallas between us, and two people between him and Kane, we should be safe enough."

The other woman shrugged and took the berth Lambert pointed to, "Do they not get along or something? Because I thought they preferred to work together."

Brett laughed, "Oh, they prefer to work together all right. Dallas and Kane are married. The problem is that Kane is one of those guys who's moving a minute after the top pops off, you know?"

"He's not exaggerating. By the time you're sitting up, Kane will have started the coffee and water for tea. Thing is, he's not quite all awake for a while after that," Lambert chimed in.

New guy (what was his name, Ash?) spoke up, "I'm not certain I see why it's necessary to keep him separated from his husband, however."

"Two words: impulse control." Brett leaned forward, grinning as he spoke. "See, I was with them the first time they shipped out together after they hooked up. They were professional, nothing to make anyone call HR on them. They're in neighboring berths, and Dallas was between Kane and the door. Apparently, as he walked past, Kane decided to give his man a good-morning kiss. By the time the rest of us are getting up, Kane's on top of Dallas, and they were getting /way/ too friendly /way/ too early for the rest of us. Although Trisha wouldn't have minded watching a little longer, she was perving out on it."

"Christ, Brett, you ever going to stop telling that story?" Kane stood in the doorway, Dallas right behind him. The pilot shot a mock-glare at Brett, who simply smirked in response, "You get caught snogging one time and they never let you live it down."

"I don't think it was the snogging," Dallas spoke off-handedly as he moved to claim his berth. "Though that was a nice way to come out of hypersleep. I think it was your hand on my dick where everyone could see." His eyes were focused on the medical interface as he got himself logged in to his berth, but there was a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth, not quite hidden by his beard. "Have no fear, Brett. We'll keep it in our pants in here. Not enough room for our favorite position, anyway."


End file.
